Somebody needs you
by Lis Jade and Titi Potter
Summary: hermione se entera que harry ha roto una promesa, que pasara????????????


Somebody needs you.

Por Lis y Titi.

I'm only human 

_Sometimes I make mistakes_

_If you forgive me_

_I'm gonna do what it takes._

Caminaba angustiada por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Rumores y rumores corrían acerca de algo que a su parecer debía ser imposible. Se sentía engañada, enfadada, intrigada y asustada. No podía creer lo que oídos escuchaban, era imposible que él hubiese roto la promesa. Se repetiría la misma historia. Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, se sentía más que todo traicionada. Todo parecía indicar que eso era un sueño.

Arribó la sala común de la torre de Griffindor, estaba esperanzada, sentía que aquello podía ser una vil mentira. Buscaba excusas que desmintieran los rumores que había escuchado. Lo único que quería era correr y llorar en su habitación, sin que nadie la molestase. Se topó con todos los alumnos que estaban en la sala común. Las preguntas entraban en su mente, pero salían al instante sin respuesta alguna. Lo que más quería en ese momento era ahogarse en sus pensamientos. Entró a su habitación aún llorando. Pero lo que vio... Desmentía sus esperanzas.

Era él...

Su mente daba gritos de desesperación. Su corazón quedó en seco. Trataba de imaginar que no estaba viendo aquella escena. Trataba de mentalizar que SU Harry no estaba allí, que no estaba besando a una de sus amigas y menos que había roto la promesa. De la impresión no salían palabras.

-Hermione... yo puedo explicarlo – Su amiga intentaba explicarle, pero ella no quería escuchar ninguna excusa – Tú sabes que siempre me ha gustado Harry... y... cuando él me besó yo no... no pude resistirlo.

-¿Y a eso se llama ser amiga? – Más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos – No puedo creerlo... ¿Cómo fuiste capaz Harry? Cómo diablos pudiste hacerme esto... ¿Acaso se te olvidó nuestra promesa? – La mirada de Harry se cruzó con la de la chica. Él no hablaba, sólo la miraba desconcertado.

-No ha sido su culpa, yo debí detenerlo – Las excusas entraban y salían rápidamente.

-¡Sí ha sido! Rompió nuestra promesa, me lo prometiste Harry, después de aquella vez me prometiste que no volverías a beber. Me engañaste... Lo volviste a hacer.

-Hermione... – Alcanzó a decir Harry.

-¡No quiero escuchar ninguna de tus malditas excusas! ¡Lárgate! ¡No quiero verte más! ¡VETE! – Lo jaló por la camisa y lo empujó hacia la salida de la habitación de las chicas. Posteriormente le lanzó la túnica en la cara. Éste cayó inconsciente por las escaleras, rodando y lastimándose algunas partes del cuerpo. Parvati salió corriendo en su ayuda, dejando a Hermione sola con sus pensamientos.

Cerró la puerta violentamente, y se lanzó en su cama a llorar. Sintió algo debajo de su almohada, lo sacó y visualizó una foto. Era su foto junto con Harry, sonreían felices sumidos en un tierno abrazo. Más sufrimiento entró en su corazón. Observó la fotografía por unos segundos. Empezó a odiarse a sí misma, murmurándose luego:

-Cómo pude ser tan estúpida... Cómo pude creerle – Le echó una última vista a la foto y la rompió en dos, separando su cuerpo del de él. La tiro al suelo y siguió llorando.

No quería saber nada de nadie, sólo quería estar sola.

*******Flash back******

-Prométeme que más nuca vas a beber en exceso. Tienes que prometérmelo – Insistía una chica de ojos marrones.

-Está bien, te lo prometo Herms.

-No suena muy convencedor que digamos – Lo miró con recelo.

-De acuerdo, lo haré sonar convincente – Le da un beso – Yo Harry James Potter Evans le prometo a usted señorita Hermione Granger que no tomaré más en exceso sin su consentimiento.

-Eso sonó mucho mejor, incluso mucho más dulce.

-Eres tan linda Herms, no sé cómo no pude darme cuenta de eso antes – La volvió a besar. 

-Y tú eres tan tierno... Ya veo por qué me enamoré de ti.

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, te adoro, eres mi todo. Eres mi Harry.

-Y tú mi princesa.

******Fin del Flash Back******

-Cómo me maldigo.

­ø¥ø

-¿estás bien Harry? – Parvati lo levantó asustada. Observó como de su boca brotaba un poco de sangre – Oh Dios mío, ¿te lastimaste? (N/A Titi: Las personas tontas hacen preguntas tontas XD) Debo de llevarte a la enfermería. ¡Lavender! Ven a ayudarme.

La chica estaba sentada hablando con Dean muy animadamente – Oh por Dios, ¡Harry! ¿Qué le ha pasado Parv?

-Después te cuento, ayúdame a llevarlo a la enfermería – Las dos lo levantaron.

-Ush, tiene aliento a licor de sangre de Dragón, ¿Está ebrio? – Parvati asintió (N/A Lis: Otra mensa! )

-¡Dean ven a ayudarnos! –Lavender parecía hasta más preocupada que Parvati. El chico corrió para ayudarlas, y con un poco de suerte por no ser vistos llegaron a la enfermería. Harry deliraba, no sabía lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? Dios mío, apesta a licor, este niño está más que ebrio. ¿Y qué le ha pasado en el brazo? Necesitaré curarlo cuanto antes. Váyanse y regresen mañana, parece que esta noche no voy a poder dormir bien.

Los tres se marcharon a paso lento. Ni Lavender, ni Parvati querían dejar a Harry allí. Parvati sentía un gran remordimiento, si ella hubiese detenido a Harry nada de aquello hubiera pasado. Ahora, la que se decía la pareja más comprometedora, había cortado y al parecer en definitivo (N/A Titi: Ush claro, esa niñita tenía que hacer quedar mal a mi Harry T_T) 

Cada uno se fue a su habitación sin decir nada. Parvati y Lavender entraron a la habitación temiendo su encuentro con aquella chica, pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta que ésta no estaba. A la vez era buena y mala noticia, ¿Dónde podría estar? Lo que sí se podía saber sin ver era que debía de estar sufriendo como nunca. Parvati comenzó a llorar, la culpabilidad la invadía, pero era tan difícil detenerse, ella había amado a Harry desde quinto, para ella aquel momento había sido uno de los mejores, por más que el chico estuviera ebrio.

-No llores Parv, esto pasará. Sé perfectamente que para ti detenerte era imposible, Hermione tiene que intentar ponerse en tu lugar, todo va a solucionarse... No llores.

-Siempre tengo que meter la pata en todo (N/A Lis: Sí que sí... XD) Ahora ellos rompieron por mi culpa...

-Pero... ¿recuerdas la promesa que Herms nos dijo que él le había hecho? Pues es muy extraño que la haya roto siendo Harry, creo que esto tiene que ver con la muerte de Neville. A lo mejor se sentía muy culpable y por eso recurrió a la bebida, me imagino que para Harry debe de ser muy difícil saber que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado mató a uno de sus compañeros por querer matarlo a él. Vamos Parv, verás como Herm enseguida lo entiende. Ella no es tonta, Harry está pasado por algo difícil, va a comprenderlo.

-Pero también es terca...

-Sólo cálmate, todo v a estar bien, ya verás.

*

-¿Por qué? – Una chica de cabellos marrones lloraba sobre el pecho de un chico – Yo pensé que Harry era diferente... Pensé que... Que él era el indicado...

-Cómo se atreve, Potter siempre será un maldito gusano. No llores Herms...

-No puedo evitarlo... Porque yo lo amo... Lo amo tanto... Él es el único para mí... o... al menos eso era lo que creía.

-Herms... sé que no suena bien de mí, porque debería aprovechar este momento para conquistarte, pero es que... no me gusta verte así, y sé que conmigo no serás feliz. Yo pienso que esto ha sido un error. Recuerda cuando murió...

-¡No! ¡No ha sido un error! Él ha roto nuestra promesa, yo he venido aquí porque estoy aceptando estar contigo, estoy decidida a olvidarme de él...

-El que estés conmigo no quiere significar que será tan fácil. Entiéndelo Herms, no es tan sencillo olvidar a alguien a quien amas.

-¿Qué acaso ya no me amas? ¿Es eso?

-Herm estás bebida también, no sabes lo que estás diciendo, olvídalo. Después no podré dar vuelta a esto y siento que voy a sufrir más, sabes que te amo... para mí es difícil defenderlo a él, pero lo hago porque te amo y sé que esto no es más que una confusión.

-¡Al diablo! Yo sé lo que digo, yo también te amo y quiero estar contigo. No me importa Harry, para mí él ya no existe – Levantó su rostro y unió sus labios con los del chico. Él no se detuvo, ni ella, continuaron besándose por un buen rato. La pasión aumentó en los dos, comenzaron a despojarse un poco de sus ropas, pero él detuvo la escena.

-No Herm, esto está mal, sé que vas a arrepentirte luego.

-¿Qué acaso no te soy atractiva? ¿No soy sensual a tus ojos? ¿No me deseas?

-¡Demonios, por supuesto que te deseo! Pero...

-Sin peros, si me deseas sólo déjate llevar (N/A Lis y Titi: XD uy Carol, se nos salió XD) – Continuaron besándose. Pero él volvió a detenerse.

-Voy a llevarte a tu torre, no estás nada bien, es más, mejor a la enfermería. 

-Yo no quiero... Quiero estar contigo, ser tuya... Harry...

-«Ni siquiera sabe ya quien soy, voy a mandar al diablo a Potter, pero a la vez debo agradecerle por este momento» Escucha Herm, te llevaré para que duermas y mañana nos veremos ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Me quieres Harry? ¿Fue un error?

-Sí... fue un error. Ahora vamos.

No quería hacerlo, pero eso era lo mejor para ella. Para ella solo existía Harry Potter, y para ese hombre sólo existía ella. Desde hace tiempo que lo había aceptado, y esa noche no lo iba a cambiar. El amor que sentía por aquella chica era algo imposible (N/A Lis: No quise decir eso en realidad, lo digo en este fic, es decir... digo Ay weno, sino me entienden no importa XD) ¿Cómo se había enamorado de ella? Como pudo cambiar tan drásticamente ese odio por amor, cómo su vida había dado tal vuelco.

Al llegar a la enfermería se sorprendió mucho viendo a la enfermera dándole unas medicinas a Harry. Enseguida pensó que no era el momento preciso para dejar a Hermione allí, pero antes de que pudiera marcharse la enfermera se dio cuenta de su presencia y le indicó que la recostara en la camilla continua a la del otro muchacho.

-¿Pero por qué los dos están bebidos? ¿Hubo acaso una fiesta para los de séptimo?

-No precisamente, más bien fue ago así como un problema amoroso.

-¡Oh! Conque eso... Bueno, será mejor dejarlos solos en ese caso ¿No crees?

-Sí... – Le dolía decirlo, pero era cierto – Es mejor dejarlos solos.

Salió de la habitación junto con la enfermera, los dejaron allí solos y medio dormidos. Harry no dejaba de revolcarse en su cama. Hermione se reía sola y hablaba sola. Ninguno parecía darse cuenta de la presencia del otro hasta que la chica comenzó a cantar. Él se volteó y la vio, no estaba muy seguro de saber quien era, pero algo le decía que ella era importante.

_But now I know better_

_To hurt you was wrong_

_Girl it's with yoy I belong._

-_Como un bello amanecer tu amor un día llegó, por ti dejó de llover y el sol de nuevo salió, iluminando mis noches vacías ah ah._

_-Desde que te conocí todo en mi vida cambió, supe al mirarte que al fin se alejaría el dolor, que para siempre seríamos dos – _Harry miró a la chica extrañado, no sabía de donde había sacado esa parte de la canción, pero sentía que ella y él la sabían muy bien.

-_Enamorados, siempre de manos, eternamente... Si no te hubiera conocido no sé que hubiera sido de mí, Sin tú mirada enamorada no sé si yo podría vivir... – _Se miraron, estaban cantando los dos al mismo tiempo, la misma palabra, como si siempre la cantaran. Harry se levantó de su cama y se colocó enfrente de Hermione, la contempló por unos segundos y enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-¿Harry? ¿No me dijiste que me ibas a dejar dormir?

-¿Cuándo? ¿Yo lo dije? Sí que he estado borracho...

-Sí, cuando estábamos besándonos y tú quisiste detenerte.

-¿Detenerme? A ¿te refieres a la vez en que una chica me sacó del cuarto cuando tu y yo nos estábamos besando?

-¿Así ocurrió? Debe ser que yo también estoy lo bastante ebria y lo confundí, regresaste porque me deseas ¿Verdad?

-Creo que hemos estado aquí toda la noche, no estoy muy seguro, no recuerdo otro ambiente.

Bien, entonces empecemos.

-¿A qué?

-Hazme tuya Harry – Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a besarlo salvajemente.

-Maldición – Harry continuó besándola igualmente - ¿Esto está mal?

-¿Qué?

-Sentir ganas de hacer esto.

-Claro que no, lo que pasa es que estás ebrio... Vamos, sígueme besando ahora.

*

-¿Herm? – El chico entró buscando a la chica – Demonios, esa no era la mejor manera de que solucionaran las cosas. Supongo que habrán olvidado... Ya para qué.

-¿Cómo están? – La enfermera entró a la habitación – Oh nunca imaginé que fueran a llegar a tanto, pero bueno, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-Ya despertaste Herms, ¿cómo estás? ¿Te sientes bien?

-¿Draco? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Y qué demonios es este terrible dolor de cabeza que tengo y... – Hermione notó que alguien se movía justo a su lado. Volteó y se encontró con el rostro de Harry, ahogó un grito al notar que los dos estaban desnudos en aquella cama de la enfermería – Oh no... no, no, no, Draco dime que esto es mentira... yo.. yo no... Harry no... Nosotros no...

-Sí, ustedes sí. Ayer estabas ebria, y él estaba ebrio y... pasó. No te desesperes, no es nada fuera de lo común.

-¿Cómo que nada fuera de lo común? Dios mío acabo de acostarme con el hombre que me engañó y ni siquiera pensé en las consecuencias...

-Estabas ebria Herm, eso pasa y es normal – Hermione exclamó "¿Ebria?", Harry se levantó del grito y se puso a ver a todos lados despistado.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¿Cómo que qué pasó? Todo fue tu culpa, eres un maldito mentiroso, no puedo creer que hayas roto nuestra promesa cuando me los juraste. Volviste a beber, y peor aún, casi te acuestas con Parvati si es porque yo no llego.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Y tienes el valor de decirme eso? – Le dio una bofetada – Y de paso... ¡Me acosté contigo! Te odio, cómo pude creer en ti, eres igual a todos, y pensar que te creía diferente, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no existe excepción.

-¿Y tú que tanto me reclamas? ¿Crees que no sé que te la pasabas encontrándote con Malfoy? ¿Quién me asegura que no hacías más nada que hablar con él?

-Ni te atrevas meter a Draco en esto porque...

-¿Por qué sino qué? Siempre te lo he aceptado, nunca te lo había dicho porque confiaba en ti, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que fue un gran error pensar que entre tú y él no había más que amistad.

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! ¡NUNCA TE HE ENGAÑADO!

-Pues fíjate que yo tampoco, pero claro, siempre tienes que ser tú la de la razón, siempre la que puede equivocarse o cometer errores eres tú, la brillante a inhumana Hermione Granger, porque los humanos tienden a errar ¿Sabes?

-Sí, pero sólo engañan porque quieren.

-Te he dicho que yo no te he engañado, es decir, qué harías tú si uno de tus amigos se muere por tu culpa, supongo que no harías nada porque eres una inhumana, pero yo no, y me dolió, y me siento muy culpable, por eso lo hice ¿Entiendes? O es que no hablo claro.

-¿Sabes qué Harry? Apesta, nuestra relación apesta como nunca. Y tú, tú eres un presumido sin razón, porque la verdad que el que siempre cree que tiene razón eres tú, nunca piensas en que lo que haces le puede hacer daño a tus seres queridos. Arriesgas tu vida y no te importa que yo me muera y que me salgan canas de la preocupación. No, todo por ser el héroe.

-¿Sabes qué? Yo no pedí esto, no pedí una maldita cicatriz, ni un loco maniático que me persiguiera para jugar a estar como en las películas, yo no pedí la fama, ni estos malditos problemas, si hubiese podido pedir algo sería una vida normal, en la que no crearan estúpidos rumores de mí, y en la que nadie me conociera, ¿Sabes? Hasta hubiese sido ideal no haber nacido, o incluso morir junto con mis padres. Tú y Ron no han hecho más que pelear conmigo porque me dicen héroe y presumido, porque creen que yo pedí esto, pero ¿Saben qué? Al diablo con los dos. ¿Qué crees que harías TÚ si alguien quiere matar a tus mejores amigos? ¿Te quedarías en tu cuarto rogando porque no pase nada, sin hacer nada?, Yo no lo creo. Pero claro, como piensan que Harry lo hace porque quiere hacerse el héroe es un presumido... Pensé que me conocías mejor Hermione, pero ya veo que estaba igual de equivocado que tú al haberte enamorado y confiado en mí ¿No? Supongo que allí si me das la razón ¿No?

-Sí tu lo piensas por qué no... Supongo que este el fin de una amistad y de una relación. Bien.

-Bien.

-Creo entonces que no tengo más nada que hacer aquí, ¿Nos vamos Draco?

-Después de que te vistas – Hermione se tomó una de las sábanas y se levantó marchando firmemente al baño.

-Eres un maldito Malfoy, no sé cómo has logrado ganarte a Hermione, porque ya veo que no es ningún conjuro.

-No pienses que yo pedí que esto pasara, si pasó fue por algo, quien sabe, a lo mejor ella no es para ti, o a lo mejor sí, y esto va a aclararles a los dos que lo suyo es verdadero, nadie sabe cómo son los juegos del destino Potter, sólo hay que esperar a ver que nos depara.

-¿Nos vamos? – Hermione salió vestida. Evitó cualquier contacto visual con Harry y se marchó con Draco.

-¿te sientes bien Harry? –Ahora sólo quedaban él y la enfermera.

-Creo que no... Acabo de romper en definitivo con mi novia y mejor amiga, acabo de lastimarla como nunca y rompí una promesa... Supongo que ya no puede pasar más nada peor... Ah, y se me olvidaba decir que el brazo me duele mucho.

-Esas cosas pasan. Pero si de verdad lo suyo es amor verdadero, el destino los unirá Harry, si de verdad se corresponden uno al otro, todo se solucionará.

-¿Y sino?

-Pues pierdes a tu mejor amiga y novia, y... tendrás que superarlo al igual que ella.

-Pero ella tiene a Draco, él la ama, ¿Qué cómo lo sé? Es simple, sólo hay que ver como la ve para entrar en cuenta... Supongo que ese fue un triste adiós... Los juegos del destino... Malfoy tiene razón... Tal vez ella no es para mí... tal vez es para él, a veces la vida da unos vuelcos incomprensibles.

Sentía como las lágrimas estaban apunto de desbordársele de los ojos. Su corazón estaba roto en pedazos y su mente no tenía más espacio que para esas últimas palabras de su chica... bueno... de la que había sido su chica. En esos momentos pensaba que no volvería a enamorarse, pero como la vida estaba tan llena de sorpresas podría pasar lo que fuera. «Ya no me queda de otra – Pensó- Que aceptar lo sucedido, y aceptar que ya no es mía»

-¿Cuándo podré irme? – La enfermera rió.

-Ahora mismo si lo quieres, pero ten cuidado con tu brazo, puedes utilizarlo pero no en exceso, déjame quitarte las vendas, no las necesitas era solo para fijar un poco. Recuerda, nada de jueguitos tontos, no vayas a terminar como muerto – Harry le mostró el brazo para que le quitara las vendas. Después se fue dirigiendo a la salida – Harry... – Él volteó – Dale tiempo al tiempo. Ya puedes irte.

Fue analizando las palabras de aquella mujer por todo el camino. No iba a hacer nada al respecto, si seguía insistiendo en lo mismo podría terminar por dejarlo peor. Iba a actuar como si nada, pero no iba a negar lo que había ocurrido. No tenía mucha hambre, tenía más bien ganas de jugar un poco con una pequeña pelota llamada snich (N/A: XDDDD), pero un poco de comida antes no le haría nada de daño.

En el comedor estaban Ron y Hermione charlando, Ron le hizo unas señas para que sentara allí, pero él decidió sentarse con Paul de sexto para platicar un poco de Quiddich y así despejar su mente del asunto de Hermione. Los dos quedaron en jugar un poco después de la comida. Harry s llevaba muy bien con todo el grupo de sexto y quinto. Bueno, con la mayoría de los alumnos, exceptuando a todos los de Slytherin. Terminaron rápido de comer, al parecer las ansias de jugar se les habían subido bastante.

*

-Estás jugando mejor que nunca Harry, creo que cuando estás en total depresión le das con más fuerza. ¿Te vas a quedar más? Está empezando a llover y la verdad no tengo ganas de echarme un baño. Venga, vámonos ya.

-No… Me quedaré un rato más, así practico de una vez en cualquier caso de que tengamos un partido con lluvia. Además de que tengo que aprovechar este último año, porque luego será Adiós a este campo. Diablos... sí que me traerá recuerdos esto... Mis primeros partidos de Quiddich fueron aquí, creo que me quedaré recordando, anda, ve y échate un baño para que veas a tu novia – Esto último le hizo recordar a Hermione, sintió un puntazo en el corazón - ¿No querrás dejarla plantada o sí?

-Jeje, no, por supuesto que no, ay Harry, es increíble pensar que a lo mejor ella no será el amor de mi vida, pero tengo que aprovechar este momento.

-Sí... aprovechar el momento... Sé feliz mientras puedas – Los dos rieron.

-Te veo demasiado deprimido Harry, ¿No crees que es mejor que regreses?

-No, estoy seguro que quiero quedarme, me gustan los climas lluviosos cuando estoy en este estado, me siento identificado con ello.

Observó al muchacho irse. Se quedó un rato pensando en nada. Después comenzó a lloviznar, él decidió seguir jugando y tratar de no pensar en Hermione. Dejaría el asunto para después. ¿No había quedado en no hacer nada? Pero era imposible no hacer nada... Bueno despu's pensaría en eso.

_Somebody needs you_

_Like never before_

_Somebody wants your love_

_So open the door_

_Don't you leave me alone_

_Don't you turn out the light_

_Somebody wants you_

_Somebody needs you tonight._

Harry seguía jugando, la llovizna se había transformado en lluvia. Daba un poco de piruetas en el aire, pero de repente empezó a formarse una tormenta fuerte. No le dio importancia y siguió buscando la snich, había librado de su mente el tema de Hermione y estaba haciendo una jugada de historia los vientos comenzaron a imponerse un poco en su juego, pero él seguía insistiendo. De pronto comenzó a sentir un dolor en el brazo que lo bloqueó un poco. Se detuvo para sobarse un poco pero un viento lo desplazó haciéndolo caer y caer sin defensa.

*

La chica compartía un rato con Draco. Trataba de evitar el tema de Harry, pero se sentía un poco arrepentida de lo que le había dicho hacía unas horas. Es más, tenía ganas de hablar con Harry y contarle lo que sentía, pero de seguro él no quería ni saber sobre la H de su nombre. Prefirió expresárselo a Draco, y pedirle consejo antes de actuar, él siempre la ayudaba mucho en todo, le debía mucho.

-Draco... – Su mirada parecía triste, las lágrimas estaban apunto de salir de sus ojos.

-¿Ya te decidiste a pedirle perdón? – Él la miró sorprendida.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Yo sé todo lo que piensas, bueno... la mayoría de tus pensamientos. He aprendido a conocerte y a aceptar que tú eres para él. Será difícil hablar con él, tenía mucha razón, por lo menos lo que escuché que dijo, pero nada es imposible, ya verás que apenas le sonríes se le cae el mundo y se reconcilian. 

-Gracias Draco, sé que debe ser difícil para ti ayudarme en el amor estando enamorado de mí, por eso te lo agradezco. Tengo que arreglar esto lo antes posible – Hermione le sonrió – Por ser tan lindo conmigo te mereces un regalo – Le dio un tierno beso.

-Guao, ese ha sido un beso inolvidable, juro que nunca me olvidaré de ti. Cambiaste mi vida como nunca creí que podría cambiar tanto. Gracias a ti ahora me siento bien conmigo mismo. No sé como ocurrió, no sé como me enamoré de ti, lo que sé es que te amo y que no te guardo nada de rencor por amarlo a él.

-Si no lo amara tanto a él Draco, estoy segura de que serías el hombre de mi vida. Pero bueno, es él... No lo podemos cambiar...

-Basta de bla bla bla, vete ya a reconciliarte con Potter, antes de que sea tarde y me haga sentir mal verte llorar. Te amo, por favor, no lo olvides nunca.

-Nunca, palabra de mujer – Hermione se despidió con un último beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo. Ahora estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer. Iba a casarse y vivir toda su vida con Harry.

Caminó a paso apurado por los pasillos, los alumnos ya se estaban yendo a sus torres. Ella apurada cada vez más el paso, temiendo cada minuto de esa tonta pelea. «Harry tiene que estar allí, Harry tiene que estar allí» Se repetía lo mismo cada segundo. Llegó hasta el cuadro de la dama gorda y enseguida dijo la contraseña: "Cola de dragón", se abrió la puerta y se visualizaron dos personas. Eran Ron y Lavender. Estaban hablando precisamente de Harry y de ella. 

Al verla, Lavender decidió dejarla a solas con Ron. Hermione ignoró la timidez de Lavender y prosiguió con lo que en verdad quería.

-¿Dónde está Harry, Ron? ¿Por qué no está contigo? – Parecía muy seria.

-No lo sé, pensé que se estaban reconciliando. No lo he visto en toda la tarde. De veras creí que estaba contigo. Espera un segundo... Si no está contigo, y no está conmigo ¿Dónde estará metido?

-Ron, no juegues, sé que Harry te dijo que no quería verme, pero si lo que quiere es que entre en el cuarto de los chicos, lo haré.

-¡Lo digo en serio! ¿Por qué habría de mentirte? Lo que más quiero es que se reconcilien.

-Eso quiere decir... Que... Harry está en cualquier parte y con... con esta tormenta... – Notó la presencia de Paul, como él había sido el último en verlo de seguro sabía dónde estaba – Hey, Paul, ¿Sabes dónde está Harry?

-¿No está con ustedes? – Hermione comenzó a temer lo peor.

-No, ¿No sabes dónde está?

-La última vez que lo vi estaba jugando Quiddich conmigo, supongo que aún estará... Un segundo, la tormenta, de seguro le ha pasado algo.

A la chica se le paralizó el corazón, salió corriendo de la sala común sin escuchar más nada. Ron la persiguió por detrás, y luego Paul se les unió. Se toparon con el profesor Snape, pero lo ignoraron y continuaron su rumbo. Se le salían las lágrimas de los ojos, el corazón le latía a por mil, sentía que su mundo se derribaba como nunca antes. Llegaron pronto al campo de Quiddich, pero no se veía nada. Todo estaba muy confuso, pero aún así Hermione se adelantó por la lluvia.

No vio nada hasta que sintió un gemido, volteó y rebusco en lo que parecía nada y de repente visualizó allí, tendido, el cuerpo de su Harry. Estaba tirado en el suelo gimiendo de dolor. No reaccionaba, se quedó paralizada hasta que llegaron los chicos. 

-¿Qué pasó Herms? ¿Por qué dejas de buscar? – Ron vio a Harry tendido en el suelo – Oh no ¡demonios! – Los tres corrieron hacia él.

-Primero vamos a llevarlo al techo – Sugirió Paul, los dos asintieron desesperados. Lo llevaron pronto dentro, y colocaron su cuerpo dolido en uno de los bancos del vestidor de chicos.

-Oh Dios mío, Harry... No puede ser... – Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca. Las lágrimas se le desbordaron incontrolablemente, se sentía mareada y le costaba respirar.

-Vamos a calmarnos, Ron ve a buscar a Dumbledore, yo voy a buscar unos medicamentos que hay en aquel casillero para calmarle la hemorragia.

El cuerpo inconsciente de Harry estaba más pálido de lo normal. Estaba todo mojado y la sangre brotaba de su boca. Hermione sintió como todo su cuerpo dejaba de responder, no se movía, estaba paralizada completamente. Mirada fijamente a Harry y seguía llorando.

Paul volvió a aparecer con un poco de algodón, le limpió la sangre de la boca y le puso un collarín, Harry comenzaba a toser sangre y a respirar con dificultad. Se estaba muriendo y ella no movía ni un dedo. Pronto llegaron Ron y el profesor Dumbledore, quien parecía muy preocupado, enseguida trasladaron a Harry a la enfermería, donde posteriormente fue trasladado a un hospital.

*

-Tranquila Herms, tómate esto, tranquila, él a estar bien. Calma – Ron y Draco trataban de calmarla, pero su mirada parecía perdida, ella no estaba allí con ellos, su mundo parecía estar en otro lugar.

-Malfoy, es mejor que la llevemos con una enfermera, tal vez necesite un calmante para que pueda al menos dormir un poco – Draco asintió y la cargó entre sus brazos. Ella titiritaba sus dientes, sentía frío, estaba mojada, y su piel estaba pálida.

La acostaron en una camilla y le dieron un calmante, enseguida durmió. Se veía tan débil. Draco sintió como si una parte de su corazón de partía en pequeños pedazos. No le gustaba ver a Hermione así, sentía como si una parte de él se fuera con el dolor de ella (N/A Lis: Tú dolor es mi dolor ¿No era así Carol? XD). Ron por su parte se sentía mal por los dos, le dolía ver como sus amigos se peleaban, pero eso ya era demasiado. Fueron a ver a Harry, éste también se veía muy débil, pero mucho más grave.

-¿Cómo está doctor? ¿Se va a reponer? – Ron estaba súper preocupado por los dos.

-Sí se va a reponer, estoy seguro. Pero está muy grave.

-Esto parece un milagro... Gracias a Dios.

-A eso no le llamo milagro joven – Ron lo miró extrañado – Más bien le llamaría ganas de vivir.

-Tiene usted razón doctor, y creo saber por qué.

-¿Qué más puede ser que esa chica? La veo muy grave, hay veces que uno termina por volverse loco en estos casos.

_I've been thinking_

_We should be talking it throught_

_You must belive me_

_I'll make it up to you_

_Cause now I know better_

_To hurt you was wrong_

_Gil it's with you I belong_

*

Pasadas tres semanas, el ambiente mejoró. Harry aún seguía inconsciente pero Hermione ya había reaccionado. Se sabía que Harry se iba a salvar, eso les había alegrado a todos. Ya estaban más tranquilos, sobre todo ella. Draco se había quedado junto con Ron, animando a Hermione. Sólo esperaban que Harry se despertara para que todo se terminara de arreglar. Pero ahora la chica sentía más remordimiento de conciencia, ahora se echaba la culpa del estado de Harry, y bueno, en gran parte tenía culpa.

Pero no iban a hablar de culpables, sólo esperaban que la recuperación de Harry fuera con éxito. Sirius y Remus habían ido a quedarse en el hospital algunas veces para cuidarlo. Incluso dejaron ir a los alumnos para visitarlo (Lo que quisieran) Entonces fue esa tarde de Julio en que Harry reaccionó. Todo empezó con una movida de dedos, Ron se dio cuenta que Harry comenzaba a moverlos lentamente. Se alegraron y esperaron a que despertara.

-Un momento, ¿No es mejor que dejemos que Hermione sea la que esté con él cuando despierte?, digo, para que se reconcilien. Luego entramos – Todos le encontraron razón al comentario de Ron y abandonaron la habitación.

Ella esperaba impaciente a que él abriera los ojos después de tres semanas. Poco a poco fue dejando ver a la chica. Los abrió lentamente y con lo primero que se encontró fue con la sonrisa de Hermione. Ésta comenzó a llorar y se tiró en sus brazos.

-OH Harry – Al sentir el cuerpo de Hermione expresó un pequeño "Au" a lo que ella reaccionó – Oh... lo siento... ya estás como que muy lastimado. Harry yo tengo que decirte algo. Perdóname por haber hablado así de ti – Él con mucho esfuerzo levantó su mano y le tapó la boca con un dedo, indicándole que hiciera silencio. Ella sonrió aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo tampoco quise decir eso, ustedes han sido los mejores amigos que cualquiera puede desear, pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso – Los dos acercaron sus rostros y se sumieron en un dulce beso. Harry le secó las lágrimas a la chica y ésta no dejó de sonreírle.

-Estas tres semanas han sido un infierno para mí, pero lo bueno se hace esperar ¿No? Harry, entiendo perfectamente que lo hiciste por tristeza, por eso quiero que me perdones, es que... soy una terca... Me dejé atrapar por la rabia...

-Yo también te entiendo Herms, no debí haber roto nuestra promesa, es tonto recurrir al licor cuando nos sentimos deprimidos. Pero no volverá a ocurrir, pero hay algo que... Herm no puedo prometerte que no voy a beber porque... No me gustaría volver a romper una promesa, y más una promesa contigo.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo. Eres tan dulce... Es tonto preguntarme por qué me enamoré de ti – Volvieron a besarse tiernamente pero en ese momento entró la "multitud"

-Creo que no hay ni que preguntar – Sirius se acercó a su ahijado y le revolvió más de lo que lo tenía , el cabello. Todos se rieron. Estaban felices.

-Bueno... ya no hay nada que nos impida ser felices, Herm ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – Todos fijaron su mirada en la boca de Hermione esperando su respuesta.

-Me lo dices o me lo preguntas – Todos la miraron a los ojos – Por supuesto que sí.

-Bien, entonces estamos comprometidos, ¿Qué te parece si nos casamos dentro de siete años? O unos diez mejor.

-Me parece una idea muy buena señor Potter. Estaremos comprometidos por diez años.

-Es una idea muy rara – Draco miró a Harry – ¿Por qué no ahora que salimos de Hogwarts?

-Por que nuestro amor no tiene nada de prisa, y porque estamos seguros de que lo nuestro sí es amor verdadero ¿No es así Herm? La prisa es para quienes no piensan.

-En eso tienes razón Harry, pero no veo por qué tienen que estar comprometidos por tanto tiempo.

-Es que suena más romántico – Hermione suspiró.

-Te amo – Harry besó la frente de su prometida (N/A/ras: XDDDDDDDDDDD)

-Y yo a ti guapo.

_In the dark_

_When there's no one_

_Else around_

_I still pray_

_That our love can be found_

**F--------------I---------------N**

-Titi: Por fin, terminamos. No puedo creer que haya hecho sufrir tanto a Harry, pero no fui yo la de la idea, fue Lis que le gusta verme sufrir y también a Harry, aunque el fic es romántico como a mí me gusta, y siempre Harry Hermione!!!!!!!! Porfas dejen sus reviews y gracias por leer.

-Lis: ¿Yo? ¿Hacerte sufrir? Que va... jejeje, mentira, sí... me gusta ver sufrir a Harry y como eso implica verte sufrir no me queda de otra, jeje que inhumana soy, no me maten. (Titi aparece con un cuchillo) (Lis se asusta)

-Titi: Jeje, Vamos a cortar el pollo que tengo hambre.

-Lis: Muy graciosa, jaja «Ufffff» Todavía no, no hemos terminado de hacer las notas de autora, bueno como íbamos, gracias por leer el fic y We hope that les haya gustado ¿Eh?

-Titi: ¿Pueden creer que en algo tan corto nos tardamos tanto? Se nos olvidó decir que la canción es de Westlife, del CD "coast to coast"

-Lis: Les repito, porfas, dejen sus reviews, a ver si esta lok se anima a hacer otro fic conmigo. Todo depende de ustedes. Además que no les cuesta nada (a ella tampoco le cuesta escribir conmigo pero weno... utds saben como son las cosas) Miren, ¿Ven ese botoncito que está abajo... Bien, bien, botonzote, bueno, ese, apriétenlo y digan "Quedó cool, o Quedó de la patada, ¿De dónde salieron para escribir tan mal? Weno... Tampoco así XDDD

-Titi: Byes!

-Lis: Sayounara!

Lis y Titi.

(Reviews)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

V


End file.
